


All That We See Or Seem

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, explicit dreamsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerk the strings, make the puppet dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That We See Or Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All That We See Or Seem  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: explicit dreamsex  
> Word count: 632  
> Summary: Jerk the strings, make the puppet dance…  
> Prompt: Mindfuck  
> A/N: Title from E.A. Poe's "A Dream Within a Dream"

Cloud writhed in his sleep, sweat soaking through his bedding. Within the shadow of dreams, his master spoke to him, absolute and irresistable. Moaning softly like a stricken dove, Cloud struggled to wake.

“No, my prize,” his master purred, “you will not escape until I choose to set you free. We can play this game for as long as you are able; I will never become bored with it.”

Other voices tried to rise above the dark whisper, to no avail. No matter how gently Aerith told him to hang on, to have hope; no matter how urgently Zack reminded him of his own inner strength – alien cunning drowned them all in its infinite hatred.

“Show me your devotion.”

_No. I’m dreaming, this isn’t real.  
_  
“Ah, so you are. But so it is, I’m afraid, all too real. Your mind sleeps, leaving your body…to me.”

Cloud threw off his covers and wrapped himself around his pillow, hugging it tight against his chest. For one moment he felt vaguely awake, almost safe from the turmoil within. The next found him sliding back into dreams thick with honeyed malice.

“Can you feel their touch, Cloud? The hands of your beloved?”

_A soft caress warmed his spine before turning into a gentle embrace from behind, tugging him away from his pillow and holding him in a light of love._

“Say the name, Cloud. Whose hands are they?”

_No! Not real! We never – I never – oh gods help me…_

The hands slipped lower, tickling his belly, trailing downward to tease at the fine golden hair before the right one gripped him firmly and squeezed him to full hardness.

Cloud gasped and rolled onto his belly, rubbing against the mattress. His hands knotted in the lower sheet.

_A ghostly touch of hair against the back of his neck made Cloud shiver and arch into the embrace. The hand stroking him rewarded him with a teasing pause as it palmed the head of his cock, exciting the fragile nerves to fever pitch._

“Cry out for me.”

_Nnngh…_

“Mmmm…perhaps if I guess correctly…”

_The hand not engaged with his cock trailed back over his hip, then dipped into the cleft between Cloud’s muscular buttocks. A single finger touched the rim, tracing it in a delicate circle before pressing at the center._

A soft tearing sound heralded the sheet ripping free as Cloud pushed back against the phantom touch.

The voice in his mind chuckled softly, the sound of a pleased cat as it plays with its dinner. “So responsive…never, you say? I find that hard to believe.”

_The finger delved deeper, testing his readiness as the hand stroking him kept a maddeningly slow pace._

He needed more.

“Beg for it.”

Cloud fought again, but even asleep he knew he’d already lost. His body found the discarded pillow and began humping it in a frantic rhythm.

“Beg.”

_Please…more._

_A second finger stretched him, then a third._

“More?”

_Gods, please! Yes!_

“Then call your lover by name, pretty one. Won’t you do that for me?”

_Zack._

All the breath seemed to leave Cloud on that whispered name. Tears gathered behind closed lids and he clutched the pillow as if it could change history.

_The hand stroking him quickened as the fingers behind were replaced by something larger, thicker._

“Your first time…” The voice turned poisonously soft. “How…lyrical.”

_Untamed hair brushed across his shoulder as his lover bent low over Cloud’s back, holding him and taking him with restrained vigor._

Zack! You’re the only one I’d ever…

Climax roared over him, filling his body with blue-white sparks in a rush of sensation.

Still, he slept.

The arms around him pulled him tightly back against the chest of his lover.

Long silver hair fell over his shoulder as the puppetmaster began to laugh.


End file.
